Slipped Away
by Yume no Wolfie
Summary: [Avril Lavigne's "Slipped Away"] The bond between brother and sister, strong, even after death.


**Disclaimer**: Okami-sama does not own Avril Lavigne's "Slipped Away" or Yu-Gi- Oh!  
  
**Notes**: Heh. My first songfic. Anyways, I hope you like it. Things in italics are the lyrics; things in bold are the flashback; things in regular script are what's currently happening. I hope I'm not confuzzling you all... n.n;;;;

* * *

_Na na   
Na na na na na   
I miss you   
I miss you so bad   
I don't forget you   
Oh, it's so sad   
I hope you can hear me   
I remember it clearly_  
  
**"What? What's wrong with her?" Ryou had asked the doctors, "Why does she look so... bloody?"  
The doctors eyed him, one stepped out, a female, and ushered him aside, "Please, we need to get her to the ER."  
"Tell me what's going on." Ryou practically screamed, "What's wrong with her?"  
The doctor sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you, kid," The other doctors had rushed Amane off, reading off stats to each other. The one doctor, Dr. Wilkinson, her name tag read, sighed, "Whe was in a bad accident, kid. Her and her mother. Her mother, Mrs. Bakura, is, unfortunately, dead."  
A small gasp escaped Ryou's thin, pale lips. His eyes widened ever so slightly.  
"And, about Ms. Bakura, she's seriously injured. We don't need you butting in. If you want to visit her, you'll have to wait."  
"Doctor Wilkinson!" A man waved to her from down the hall, "We need you over here, ASAP!"  
Left alone in the hallway, the thick scent of medicine mingled with blood in the air, Ryou's brown eyes welled up with tears. Doing the only thing he could do, for the moment, he sat down in the waiting room. Again, he was the only one there. He put his elbows to his knees and his head in his hands. And sobbed. Huge, crystal tears rolled off his cheeks.  
  
**_The day you slipped away   
Was the day I found   
It won't be the same   
Oh  
Na na   
Na na na na na   
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand   
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't   
I hope you can hear me   
I remember it clearly_  
  
**"Amane?" Ryou asked shyly, his cheeks stained with past, crystalline tears. He had already wiped the rew remaining ones when Doctor Wilkinson had come in and politely told him that Amane was ready to be seen.  
"Ryou?" Amane responded, joy sparking across her face and igniting like a flame rekindled, "Ryou! You came!" Her huge, blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"Of course I did." Ryou smiled and sniffed a bit. His sister looked horrible. She had, probably, lost a lot of blood and was, currently, going through immense pain. Her hair, much like Ryou's own, was white; her skin, pale, and it looked even paler under the make-shift dress the doctors had put her in. Her face was flushed with pain.  
"I'm... sorry," Ryou managed to stutter, "I'm sorry Dad isn't here."  
"I know," She smiled weakly, wincing as pain overtook her. Everything was fading... Why? Why now? "It wasn't your fault or his that he had an archeological dig to attend to in Egypt."  
The worst thing about her, to Ryou, was the bloodied bandages. All over her frail body, they were white and bloody and horrid looking. He wished she could take them off and they could run again, like when they were kids.  
**  
_The day you slipped away   
Was the day I found   
It won't be the same   
Oh  
  
_**'Oh, kami-sama,' Ryou thought, 'please don't let her die.'  
It wasn't but a couple of minutes that Ryou had gone in that the doctors had rushed back in.  
"Try to start her heart back up!" One barked, paying close attention to the flat line on the heart monitor. The monitor let out a monotonous beep as Amane didn't respond to the various shocks given to her.  
"Dammit! Try again! We can't lose her now!" The same one barked, taking matters into his own hands by grabbing a couple of the shockers (Ryou didn't know what they what they were called) and barking out some more orders, the doctor shoved them onto Amane's chest. She jolted. But, still, her heart was flatline.  
**  
_I've had my wake up   
Won't you wake up   
I keep asking why   
I can't take it   
It wasn't fake   
It happened, you passed by  
  
_**It was cold. Ryou shivered a bit, glad it wasn't raining or anything. He sniffed and looked down at Amane's grave, "Well, Amane, it's your birthday." His brown eyes spilling over with tears. This day was sacred for him; he had worn a black-and-white tuxedo. Well, it was almost a tuxedo. Actually, it was a white button-up shirt with a black jacket thrown over it and black slacks. Having an alchoholic father did lead to certain... debts at the local bars.  
"I brought these flowers." He offered a single water lily to the grave, "I know how much you loved water lilies.. And, I worked so hard for that one. I cut Ms. Ikaris' lawn and Mr. Sukigawa's. And," He fished through his pocket and laid a piece of paper beside the flower, "I wrote this for you. Just like I promised I would."  
  
**_Now you're gone   
Now you're gone   
There you go   
There you go   
Somewhere I can't bring you back   
Now you're gone   
Now you're gone   
There you go   
There you go   
Somewhere you're not coming back   
The day you slipped away   
Was the day I found   
It won't be the same   
Oh   
The day you slipped away   
Was the day I found   
It won't be the same   
Oh   
Na na   
Na na na na na_  
  
Ryou had tossed the warm blankets aside. He didn't know why, he just wanted to be cold for awhile. And he wept, reflecting on his sister, Amane, and her unfortunate death. There were no words of comfort for him. There was no one to help him onto his feet anymore. And, that realization was scariest to Ryou. He hugged his legs tightly against his chest, soft sobs emitting from his throat. It was from that archeological dig that his father had brought Ryou the Sennen ring. It was, long afterwards, when he turned to a drunken man. Rocking back and forth to try to comfort himself, Ryou cried into his knees. It felt so good to cry; his feathery cries muffled by his plaid pajama pants. It hadn't been long until he had cried himself to sleep, tears absorbed into the pillow he had fallen on top of.  
  
_I miss you_

* * *

**Author's notes: **So, how'd you like it? Review and tell me! By the way, I haven't read very much of the manga, I don't know what Amane looks like (if it even showed a picture). So, I kinda made up those features. 


End file.
